


Какао (чтобы лучше спалось)

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, post 3b, spoilers to the begining of Season 4
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Свет на кухне включается с тихим щелчком, и Малия, вытащив из холодильника молоко, принимается рыться в шкафчиках в поисках какао.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Какао (чтобы лучше спалось)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Teen Wolf MTV 2014

Малия ступает тихо, почти неслышно; она крадётся по лестнице, сжимая в кулаке ключ от входной двери и прислушивается к дыханию Стайлза, размеренному и спокойному. Заснул, не дождавшись; с ним в последнее время часто такое случается – хаотичный сон по паре часов в сутки на протяжении нескольких недель никого не доводит до добра, в том числе и его. Поэтому Стайлз то и дело вырубается практически на ходу или уютно устраивает свою голову на скрещенных руках прямо в классе.  
Из-под двери шерифа видна тонкая полоска света, и Малия на секунду замирает, ловя себя на мысли, что звериные привычки никуда не делись, а скорее обострились с тех пор, как она стала большую часть времени проводить в человеческом теле. Теперь ей жизненно необходимо знать, что вся семья – её маленькая стая – в порядке, поэтому она ловит звуки затихшего дома, пытаясь понять, как у шерифа дела с давлением, или лёг ли Стайлз, как всегда, на голодный желудок, чтобы потом посреди ночи подскочить и совершить варварский набег на холодильник.   
Пульс шерифа чуть более учащённый, чем обычно, и Малия мысленно делает себе пометку заставить его завтра с утра надеть манжету тонометра невзирая на возражения. Связать, если понадобится. Хотя вот с этим может возникнуть проблема – в доме Стилински давно большой напряг с предметами, которыми можно связать, – нет ни цепей, ни верёвок; Стайлз считает, что внешний контроль переоценивают, и предпочитает обходиться занудством, шантажом и разными уловками, если ему от кого-то что-нибудь нужно. Моральный прессинг гораздо более эффективен, по скромному мнению Стайлза, чем прямая угроза или физическое насилие. Ну и, конечно, ему просто надоело бесконечно краснеть перед отцом, считающим его извращенцем, практикующим BDSM. И не то чтобы Малия понимала, что такого ужасного в этом самом BDSM. Впрочем, возможно, она пропустила половину из сбивчивых объяснений Стайлза, покусывая его за мочку уха и слушая, как колотится его сердце от этой нехитрой ласки.  
Малия закусывает губу и идёт дальше по коридору, осторожно приоткрывает дверь в комнату Стайлза и еле сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться – Стайлз спит прямо сидя за столом, и это вообще-то должно быть грустно, однако нет. Он сладко сопит, прилипнув щекой к конспекту по физике, который, как он говорил, Стайлз собирался повторять, а правая рука его безвольно лежит прямо рядом с ополовиненной кружкой остывшего кофе. Кажется, он просто заснул ровно в тот момент, когда потянулся за ним.   
В этом весь Стайлз – решить кучу мохнатых проблем и пасть замертво от карающей сонной магии учёбы. Малия улыбается и осторожно касается его плеча, потому что оставлять Стайлза спать за столом подло; в этом случае он завтра весь день будет мучиться от боли в спине.  
Стайлз в ответ что-то неразборчиво бурчит и потирается щекой о бумагу, заставляя Малию вновь прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Она вздыхает, отодвигает кресло от стола и тянет Стайлза на себя. Гендерные стереотипы в их отношениях не прокатывают из-за нечеловеческой силы Малии и, соответственно, их нарушения ни одного из них не смущают, поэтому она легко поднимает Стайлза на руки и переносит его на кровать. Стайлз тут же сворачивается клубком, утыкается носом в подушку и так блаженно вздыхает, что Малия отбрасывает блуждавшие в голове мысли раздеть его и по-нормальному уложить под одеяло. Пусть спит, потому что, если она вдруг его разбудит, Стайлз в ужасе подпрыгнет с постели и кинется дальше готовиться к тесту, к которому он и так готов лучше всех в классе.  
Малия тихонько вытягивает из кармана его толстовки телефон и переставляет будильник на полчаса позже; в конце концов, завтрак она и сама, наверное, сможет приготовить, она теперь умеет, не раз помогала Стайлзу; а затем так же крадучись выходит из комнаты и идёт вниз. Мысли о еде намекнули, что было бы неплохо выпить какао на ночь, а уж потом попытаться отвоевать у Стайлза хоть треть кровати, потому что, если сейчас прилечь хоть на минуточку, потом она уже не встанет, захваченная в плен объятиями любвеобильной сонной коалы. И да, Стайлз действительно чем-то неуловимо похож на детёныша коалы, Малия заметила это, когда смотрела передачу про них на Дискавери, ещё до того, как в первый раз осталась у него ночевать и познала мощь стайлзовых ночных обнимашек.  
Свет на кухне включается с тихим щелчком, и Малия, вытащив из холодильника молоко, принимается рыться в шкафчиках в поисках какао. Она точно помнит, что ставила его в правый, тот что рядом с вытяжкой, но банки там ожидаемо не оказывается. Оба Стилински, живя без женской руки, прокачали до неизмеримых высот умение ставить вещи в совершенно неподходящих местах, а потом с криками их искать, так что Малия с лёгкой грустью думает, что не удивится, если какао окажется в сушилке для белья. Однако ей везёт – банка находится в ящике со сковородками, и Малия победно вскидывает в воздух кулак.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что мой сын пытается воспитать тебя по образу и подобию своему в настоящую Стилински, – с лёгким смешком говорит шериф у неё за спиной, и Малия чуть с грохотом не роняет с таким трудом добытую банку. – Ты уже чувствуешь себя комфортно в этом бардаке, а это о многом говорит.  
– Вы не спите? – оборачиваясь, интересуется Малия, смущённо прищуриваясь. – Я, наверное, тут шумела слишком громко, да?  
– После ночных набегов Стайлза на холодильник меня не разбудит даже случайно забравшийся в кухню слон. Или койот, – хитро подмигнув ей, отзывается шериф, а потом успокаивающе добавляет: – Я ещё не ложился.  
– Тяжёлый день? – Малии до сих пор немного неловко сталкиваться с отцом Стайлза на кухне или у дверей в ванную, потому что, ну в самом деле, это выглядит так, будто у них со Стайлзом серьёзные долгие отношения; такие, когда знакомят за ужином с родителями и планируют съехаться после школы. А у них не отношения, а дурдом какой-то. Они со Стайлзом знакомы около полугода, в течение которых она несколько раз чуть было не вцепилась ему в горло, потеряв контроль, и, ко всему прочему, познакомилась с шерифом, когда тот набросил на неё свою полицейскую куртку и привёл, обнимая за плечи, в дом её ошалевшего от счастья и изумления отца. В одной-единственной этой самой полицейской куртке, прости Господи. А теперь она практически живёт у Стилински, занимаясь вместе со Стайлзом уроками, помогая ему готовить и иногда даже делать уборку, будто бы это её дом, и иногда сталкиваясь с шерифом, когда у него нет смены. Действительно неловко, в общем.  
– И не один. Эти странные убийства привлекли внимание федералов, поэтому я из кожи вон лезу, чтобы выяснить, что это, чёрт возьми, за больной ублюдок их совершает, и одновременно не засветить вашу тёплую сверхъестественную компанию ФБР, – кивает шериф, усаживается за стол, а затем переводит внимательный взгляд на застывшую посреди кухни Малию, растерянно прижимающую к груди банку с какао, и обеспокоенно интересуется. – Что-то не так, детка?  
И это самое «детка» звучит так по-отечески тепло, что Малия отмирает, переводит взгляд со стола на лицо шерифа и улыбается.  
– Всё так, просто задумалась, – качает головой она, а затем в приглашающем жесте трясёт банкой. – Может, вам тоже сделать какао, чтобы лучше спалось?  
– Почему бы и нет, – пожимает плечами шериф, и Малия принимается за дело, проговаривая про себя весь нехитрый рецепт – смешать порошок с небольшим количеством тёплого молока; тщательно размешать, не оставляя комочков; влить остальное молоко; добавить сахара; согреть и разлить по кружкам.   
Протягивая шерифу кружку ароматного дымящегося какао, Малия собой почти гордится – вот так неожиданно она впервые самостоятельно что-то приготовила без советов и указаний Стайлза. И пусть это лишь порошковый напиток, который и ребёнок в состоянии приготовить, Малия иррационально чувствует, что сегодняшняя ночь – это большой шаг на её долгом пути «наверстать всё, что упущено за восемь лет».  
– Очень вкусно, – говорит шериф, отхлёбывая из кружки, и в этот момент Малия очень хочет его обнять, потому что какао – самое обычное, просто шериф прекрасно понимает, как много для неё значит эта похвала, и не скупится.  
– Я обязательно попрошу Стайлза, чтобы он показал мне, как написать менеджерам «Несквик» и сказать им об этом, – её шутка немного грубоватая и на грани фола; Малия почти опасается, что шериф на неё обидится, но он смеётся.  
– Как тебе удаётся оставаться такой сильной? – спрашивает он, отпивая из кружки ещё немного. – Я бы с ума сошёл, если бы все окружающие пытались запихать в меня такой объём упущенной информации, а ты не только не хватаешься за голову, но и умудряешься воспринимать всё, чему тебя учат.  
– На самом деле мне тяжело, – доверительно говорит ему Малия, и тон у неё такой, будто она самым большим секретом в своей жизни делится. Она делает пару глотков и заканчивает мысль. – Поэтому я просто стараюсь слушать только один голос. Это помогает.  
– Один голос – это хитро придумано. Отсеивает множество ненужной информации. Вот только я до сих пор не могу понять, почему именно Стайлз. И что ты только нашла в моей сыне? – снова смеётся шериф. – Серьёзно, он же очень странный, и неловкий, и с девушками не умеет общаться.   
– Всё так, – улыбается Малия. – Но он – Стайлз, и этим всё сказано. Волчий Йода с отличными рекомендациями от моего альфы.  
– Он заставил тебя посмотреть «Звёздные войны»? – шериф притворно ужасается. – Серьёзно?  
– И мне понравилось, – кивает Малия с совершенно непроницаемым лицом. – Я даже не уснула, как Скотт. Мы его так и не смогли добудиться после титров.  
Шериф качает головой и внимательно на неё смотрит. По его лицу невозможно понять, о чём он думает, и Малия ожидает любого вопроса, начиная с темы джедаев и заканчивая её планами на полнолуние, но шериф интересуется:  
– Ты его любишь, да? Стайлза ещё ни одна девушка так не любила.  
И Малия чувствует себя растерянной. Её звериная натура, не дающая ей лгать даже во благо, иногда ей очень мешает, а косноязычие, следствие восьми лет в шкуре койота иногда не позволяет выразить свои чувства и эмоции так, чтобы не сказать ничего обидного или откровенно «стрёмного», как говорит Стайлз.  
– Люблю ли я Стайлза? Шериф, это очень тонкий вопрос, – нервно накручивая прядь волос на палец, наконец признаётся она. – Мой койот его прямо-таки обожает, готов сутки напролёт скакать вокруг Стайлза с высунутым языком, если бы мог. Но я сама… Я не знаю? Ужасно звучит, но я просто не понимаю, как объяснить вам так, чтобы было понятно.  
Шериф, по всей видимости, сбит с толку, но старается этого не показывать.  
– Попробуй, детка, – предлагает он. – Если получится плохо, я сделаю вид, что этого разговора никогда не было.  
И Малия сдаётся.   
– Знаете, – собравшись с мыслями, начинает она. – Когда я стала койотом, мне было восемь. И эти годы в лесу немного выветрили из моей головы все диснеевские сказки, которые мне читала мама перед сном. Я не уверена, что вообще понимаю, что такое любовь и как надо любить, просто Стайлз – это единственный человек, с которым мне хорошо, которому я могу позволить врываться в моё личное пространство, о котором я хочу заботиться. Скажите мне, это любовь?  
Шериф смотрит на неё долгим взглядом, а потом поднимается из-за стола, и Малия пугается, что он сейчас уйдёт, но нет. Он стремительно подходит к ней и обнимает за плечи.  
– Да, девочка, – наконец, говорит он, помолчав с минуту и частя пульсом ещё сильнее, чем час назад у себя в комнате. – Именно так я себя ощущал, когда познакомился с мамой Стайлза.  
– Может, вы тоже койот? – шутливо предполагает Малия, неуверенно обнимая его в ответ. – Тогда это бы многое объяснило. Например то, почему именно ваш дом я воспринимаю как своё логово. Ох чёрт, как неловко. Простите, я не хотела…  
– Всё в порядке, – шериф отступает и подмигивает ей. – Скотт практически жил тут до твоего появления, с Лидией Стайлз вообще может всю ночь просидеть над какой-нибудь головоломкой или распутыванием очередного убийства, про которое он совершенно случайно забыл мне рассказать. Постепенно дом Стилински превращается в дом, в котором живут те, кто любит Стайлза. Он, как маячок, притягивает сюда отличных людей, так что я не против.   
– А если не людей? – осторожно уточняет Малия, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.  
– Для приблудных котов у нас на заднем дворе всегда есть миска с кормом, – шериф смеётся и возвращается на своё место. – Стайлз каждый раз включает в список покупок кошачий корм, когда мы собираемся в супермаркет.  
– Знаю, – кивает Малия, даже не осознавая, что откуда-то помнит списки покупок, составляемые Стайлзом. – Но вы же понимаете, что я имела в виду не котов, правда?  
– Ты имела в виду волков, койотов, лис и банши, я понял, детка, – шериф отпивает чуть остывший какао и тепло улыбается. – Против них я тоже ничего не имею, входной билет в этот дом – быть тем, кому небезразличен мой сын. А уж толпу сверхъестественных подростков я как-нибудь переживу, в конце концов, Стайлз всегда хотел большую семью.  
– Только Стайлз? – хитро прищурившись, уточняет Малия. – Мне вот кажется, что и вы вовсе не отказались бы.  
– Только ему не говори, – заговорщически просит шериф и, склонившись к ней через стол, шепчет. – Это будет наш с тобой маленький секрет.   
Он одним глотком допивает своё какао и предлагает:  
– Давай по-честному – кружки помою я, а ты ложись спать. Завтра в школу. У вас ведь…  
– Тест по физике, – грустно вздыхает Малия и отдаёт кружку шерифу. – И я опять отдам мистеру Хокингу чистый лист. Ничего не понимаю в этих закорючках.  
– Если ты и дальше будешь слушать только один голос – поймёшь, – подмигивает ей шериф. – Стайлз прекрасно знает физику, так что попроси у своего Йоды пару дополнительных занятий.  
– Обязательно, главное, чтобы он не начал объяснять мне оптику или механику на световых мечах, – Малия ухмыляется и, поддаваясь порыву, целует шерифа в колючую щёку. – Спокойной ночи.  
Уже в дверях она слышит «Спокойной ночи, детка!» и, поднимаясь по лестнице, не может перестать улыбаться.


End file.
